fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:46, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Re.Re Sorry if you had to achrive cause if me. But as for Age either what could I change that could turn into its own Magic? Or could I make it for only gods, to explain their immortality?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:51, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I'll think hard on how to explain it, to separate it from other similar to magic. I won't use it to explain the god's immortality. But why in your opinion it wouldn't work? Cause I thought it would be better than just asking they are immortal. I don't want to just slap labels without the details. That is why I explained in Common Theory of Magic the gods, that during the formation of Earthland. Certain gods like Chronos or Anhksearm "in theory" as the origin of gods isn't known. That they are entities made of Ethernano and the forces they command. Like Chronos is made up of time and magic. I have to go this will be my last message for tonight.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:09, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Had enough time to fit one more message in. I hear ya. I'll just keep the gods non-aging as a part of their immortality. But I decided on one of Age's conditions. Unlike how Arc of Time can restore objects back to their past form. Let's say a caster lost an arm. Even if they rewind the time to from a 30 year old to a 20 year old. The missing arm isn't restored. It controls the "age" of the body. Not its time per say.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:12, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Can Daiki's Dragon parent use the three compact regression spells. , , and . Not for rp purposes, just for story. He's already dead. Ok. Thanks Can I make sorcery power completely separate from magic power kind of like how Ki is. It will have the same abilities (with very small tweaks) the only difference is it won't be connected to magic in anyway. If yes, I do plan on making a separate page for the new energy to describe it further. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:17, March 22, 2016 (UTC) My definition of sorcery is completely different from other definitions. In my definition magic does not equal sorcery. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:32, March 22, 2016 (UTC) I know. XD Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:37, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Pure Magic Yo, can I make something called Pure Magic? It's basically the manifestation and manipulating of the user's own aura to create "Pure" magical attacks without any added effect. There can be piercing attacks, blunt attacks and a variety of different usages, but it is just controlling their magic in it's "purest form". The user does not have to be using their magical aura to use this magic though I am going to make a version of Magical Aura which stems from Pure Magic although not many people truly use the magic. I was thinking it would be considered lost due to the fact that it is harder purely manipulate magic without giving it an added trait or a purpose ie: channeling the pure power into items for holder magic. Lemme know what ya' think! [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I didn't fully explain it, I meant more of using their pure aura to create spells like "Aura-Shot" a bullet made of "aura" and spells along that line. It just doesn't have an added effect and couldn't be considered an elemental magic due to that. Basically it's somewhat like Alpha's Aura Magic but with a different name. Main reason I'm not calling it Aura Magic QOS is because A. I don't like putting my name at the end of things when there is a logical second name and B. It is not completely based on the principles that your version is. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) New Take Over Hey Per, I know this will sound hypocritical of me to ask, but can I make a new Take Over using my Angels as a basis; of course, this is exclusive for my use and all, so no other user will be able to use it. I have ideas on how it works because of Bayonetta. Still kinda pissed she lost to Dante, but Jeanne made that up by beating his sidekick, but I digress. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:41, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Just doin' my part. Tbh I was really confused by your response because others have done stuff like it and then I realized how shittily I explained it. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) In the tradininal sense sorcery is just another name for magic. However, I found no such name for magic on the main wiki so I believe it is free to use. Not to mention I like how "Sorcery" sounds. Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:42, March 23, 2016 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Bullet Spirit God Slayer Magic 滅気神魔法 Metsukishin Mahō Spirit God Slayer Magic (滅気神魔法, Metsukishin Mahō) is a Caster-Type Ancient Spell, that was created by the Shishin to free them from the Gods tyranny. It is an extremely powerful magic whose destructive properties rivals God Slayer Magic. Description It is a form of Ancient Spell in which the caster is able to attain the abilities of a " Spirit God", using a specific element as their type. The certain elemental type of God Slayer Magic can be conjured from the caster's body and be used for various purposes, mainly in combat. The four Spirit Gods are the life forces of the world, a power which the gods coveted. They sealed them away, stole their power and used it to make themselves stronger. It is because of this that the original usage of this magic was to free them. Only Seiryu, the Spirit King of the Wind, was able to elude capture and he was the first to teach this form of Magic. In addition, each style has its own unique sub-style. Similar to Spirit Slayer Magic, the caster is able to eat their own element but also use it for combative purposes. However, it appears that they cannot eat their own "God-like" element and instead one of a lower level. It is not vice-versa with Lesser Slayers, however, unless the Slayer has emptied out their own Magic Power to create a vessel for the respective element. Spirit God Slayer Magic once again saw a rise following the closure of the civil war between Dragons and Humans, along with the reign of Zeref ending. Spirit Force Achieving Spirit Force is completely up to the whelm of the Shishin. As manifestations of the raw elemental forces of nature when the Slayer eat a substance with powerful Magical properties, that is “related” to their respective element the Shishin can choose to allow the Slayer to link their essence with them and allow the Slayer to briefly meld into one being with them. In that way the Slayer will temporarily gain the Shishin’s strength and full abilities, which augmented with the Slayers own magic will make the both of them a force to be reckoned with. The two of them become one being and the Slayer becomes an elemental Lord like the Titans of old, the Shishin gains the advantages of a human soul and the latent potential that the human has yet to learn how to tap into and the human gains the Shishin’s knowledge and affinity with its element, which will many times over fortify their mind and body to the point where no one will be a match for their combined essence. Two very different people they will remain, but for a time the two of them will be closer than any being normally is permitted to become, and in that temporary time of union they both will be as one flesh, mind and body with no true separation between them. Managing Dragon Slayers There are only four Spirit God Slayer Magic styles so it is effectively a first come first serve. If you want to use one of the following Slayer-types, you must first ask the user who created it, if and only if you insist on using their own article. If you do not ask, you will recieve a warning. However, if you want to usea Slayer Magic in the following chart, I do plan on creating a Second Generation Holding Magic. Name Magic Sub-Magic Spirit Fire Spirit God Slayer Magic Healing Yamatohime Water Spirit God Slayer Magic Energy Absorption Genbu Earth Spirit God Slayer Magic Redirection Byakko Wind Spirit God Slayer Magic Time Space Magic Seiryuu Notes There are only four Spirit God Slayer Magic Style each corresponding to their respective Shishin. The Shishin are the guardians of the Celestial Spirit World ranked under the Celestial Spirit King. As the life forces of the world they connect the Celestial Spirit World with the Earth plane. Legend says that when all four Spirit God Slayers are in the same place they are able to call Celestial Spirit King Re: Blessings So I'm guessing that it would be limited to a magic similar to what the God is God of, and probably not incredibly powerful, only a few spells? Thanks Garlicfork (talk) 15:48, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Yo Per, could I create an Aether Devil Slayer? Ya know how Wind is focused on the offensive side, while Sky is focused on healing and support? This could be a combination of both with equal parts offense and equal part defense. An alternate name could also be Tempest, if Aether is too misleading. EDIT: Can there be Devil Slayer's taught by a demon/devil or is that exclusive to Demon Slayers. EDIT 2: Help there was a matrix glitch. Metal Devil Slayer Magic and Metal Devil Slayer Magic (QOS) would you mind deleting one of them? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) thank you so much, that was a train-wreck. Aether would be defined as the manipulation of air and wind, using it to create either calming, soft winds to heal or forceful bursts, gales and tornadoes + more windy shit for attacking. Not the actual full control of the asthenosphere. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords)